User talk:Kjcreed
-- Robin Patterson (Talk) (forgot to sign earlier) Cleveland, Arkansas Got it now. Wikipedia didn't have it on the disambiguation page. It has now. I'll fix your page if you haven't already. Kind regards. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 20:44, October 23, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you! Kjcreed (talk) 01:02, October 24, 2016 (UTC) Progress? Now dealt to the bug affecting your three moved pages. I hope you can add the dates section to names of people before using them as links to create their pages. You may also have noticed that you need the full name of a locality or county (and if you ever use Georgia or Washington you need a bit more on them too!). I've also added Rose as a child on her father's page (which should add her to her mother's at next edit). Should have been there automatically if you had used her page's infobox link to create his. A couple of bugs in the system today, apparently, including the lack of standard user page preload and user talk page standard welcome. Being the world's biggest semantic genealogy wiki has little downsides! -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 21:26, October 23, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you so very much for your help! As far as adding dates before using them as links how do I do that? I'll wait until I receive your answer before I add more! Thanks again! Kjcreed (talk) 01:07, October 24, 2016 (UTC) ::Just edit them (with or without the form). And see longer reply below. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 07:35, October 24, 2016 (UTC) oops Now looking at your 29 contributions I see that you've moved more than three pages. I'll attack their bugs one at a time. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 21:29, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Ancestry Now I've created Juanita's tree - http://familypedia.wikia.com/wiki/Juanita_Walls_(1934-2003)/tree - so that even I can see who's who (and what needs attention). Your mother, I presume? -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 22:01, October 23, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you! I'll be learning as I go and sometimes the help articles don't make sense to me. Yes Juanita is my mother. Kjcreed (talk) 01:00, October 24, 2016 (UTC) ::Procedures can be a bit daunting at the start. Maybe it's time for you to have another look at , which may clarify a few things, including the matter of adding dates to names before using them as links. Have a look at the parent and spouse fields in the pages I've improved, as examples. Then you may be interested in Forum:Help improve the help pages! -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 06:31, October 24, 2016 (UTC) ::Replies are best placed after the previous comment, for chronological order. I've moved your above one accordingly. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 06:31, October 24, 2016 (UTC) Mizell Kathi, have a look at Talk:Levi Mercer Mizell (1813-1857) before doing more on the Mizell line. Ooops, that was me on about October 26 forgetting to datestamp. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 00:46, November 14, 2016 (UTC) Children Hi, Kathi. I noticed that you recently added children to a mother's page. That can be undesirable duplication of effort. If they are on the father's page, they will be automatically picked up for the mother's page display and the children's siblings' tables displays. You then don't need to retype if any changes are made. The father's pages is better than the mother's page because the sibling tables use it directly. If the sibling-children are coded only on the mother's page, you need extra work to show them in sibling tables. That's needed only where the mother had children by another partner. You may like to check or re-check (and suggest improvements where the page seems to be lacking). Kind regards. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 04:23, December 6, 2016 (UTC) Robin I think I may have done that on several pages. They were not showing up on both. Thanks ever so much for your continued help! Kjcreed (talk) 15:06, December 6, 2016 (UTC) Sympathy Condolences on your bereavement, Kathi. My dad died aged 59 but you've had better luck there. Maybe it's time to record more life history for the younger generations to read. I've done some detailed history writing regarding my parents. Best wishes. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 12:02, July 2, 2017 (UTC)